


Two Dicks Figure it Out

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Series: Just Two Dicks [3]
Category: Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Buddy Cop AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place weeks after "5 Moments in the Life of Two Dicks," Guy and Kyle figure out how it's gonna work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Dicks Figure it Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lasergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasergirl/gifts).



“DON’T YOU DARE GET UP FROM THAT COUCH.”

Guy froze, halfway up from a sitting position. “I’m not—“

“Don’t bullshit me. Sit down!” Kyle shouted from the kitchen.

Guy groaned and lowered himself back to the couch and cursed under his breath when it caused his knee to throb. Dex, who’d been sleeping on the back of the couch, jumped down onto his lap and stared at him. “Don’t you start,” Guy said, and Dex curled up on his lap and went to sleep.

“Did you take your pills?” Kyle asked as he walked into the living room with a glass of water and the pain pills Guy had gotten at the hospital after fucking up his knee.

“No, I did not take my pills, and I’m not going to take my pills,” Guy said. “I just got off pills.”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have tackle-dived on that suspect then,” Kyle replied. He thumped the water glass and pill bottle on the table next to Guy’s end of the couch and walked back into the kitchen.

“I don’t recall inviting you over to mother hen me,” Guy said.

“Shut up,” Kyle replied.

Guy tilted his head back and winched when it made a headache spike up the back of his neck. Nothing like coming off a head injury straight into aggravating his old knee injury on top of Kyle still being prickly about fucking _everything_ and then fucking physio for his knee on top of it.

“Lean your head forward,” Kyle said when he came into the living room again.

“It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not. You’ve got that pain line between your eyebrows.” Kyle placed his hand on the back of Guy’s head and pushed lightly until Guy gave in and tilted his head forward. Kyle ran his thumbs up and down the line of Guy’s neck and up into his hairline. Guy groaned as the pain faded. “Better?” Kyle asked.

“Clearly.”

Kyle muttered something dark under his breath and went into the kitchen yet again. “You have the saddest food situation I have ever seen.”

“Just order a damn pizza or something,” Guy said. “I don’t give a shit.”

“I was going to make you dinner,” Kyle replied. “I thought you’d appreciate actual food now that the meds aren’t making you queasy, but it’ll take an hour just to go to the store and get enough stuff to throw something together, and another hour to cook it—“

“Hey,” Guy interrupted. “Why are you so fucking squirrely tonight?”

Kyle didn’t answer right away. Guy petted Dex behind the ears and listened to Kyle open and close the cabinets in the kitchen. “Alex called when I was on my way over.”

Guy stopped petting Dex. Dex sunk his claws into Guy’s leg, and Guy poked him in the ribs until Dex jumped off his lap and walked out of the room. “So?” Guy asked. “How’d it go?”

“He told me he’d thought about us maybe trying to work through how he felt left behind and betrayed when he was still in the hospital and I went out to find you, and…”

Guy rubbed a hand over his face and swore under his breath. “I can’t keep yelling this back and forth,” he said. “It’s making everything hurt. Can you just come in here and tell me to my face?”

Kyle came out of the kitchen very slowly. He walked around the couch and dropped down on the other end. “He thought it over, and he decided it wasn’t worth it to try again. He said he was still having nightmares from Force kidnapping him, and he felt like being around me and my work would make it impossible for him to move forward and find some peace.”

“That’s what you were expecting to hear, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So why do you look like someone just kicked you in the nuts?”

Kyle dropped his head and laced his hands behind his neck. He sighed hard. “It…it didn’t hurt as much as I thought it would. I mean, it sucks, but…I dunno. I feel like maybe I was a shitty boyfriend for awhile and didn’t notice it.”

“Bullshit,” Guy said.

“I should care more,” Kyle said. “I should be sadder, right?”

“You two spent two months barely being able to handle being the same room after Alex got home from the hospital. You knew on some level it was over before it was officially over.”

“Yeah?”

Guy shrugged. “Sure. Why not.”

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Wow, that’s very reassuring. Thank you.”

“I have a long-term head injury, and my knee is jacked, and my fucking demon cat tried to use me as a scratching post again, so that’s what you get.”

Kyle shook his head as he sat upright and stretched his arms. “Fine. Whatever. It’s just…”

“What?”

“I couldn’t help but think that maybe it doesn’t hurt so much because I’ve been thinking about you so much,” Kyle said.

It was Guy’s turn to not know what to say. He blinked a few times, took a deep breath, and discovered that, yeah, he had nothing. “Right,” he finally managed. “That.”

“That.”

They hadn’t really talked about it since the morning after Guy had gotten Kyle’s recently dumped drunk ass home and they’d ended up fooling around on Kyle’s couch. They’d agreed to let it lie while Kyle sorted out everything with Alex, and in the weeks since, Guy had been so focused on getting cleared for field duty after his head injury, he hadn’t really stopped to think about it.

And then, a week after finally getting to get away from his desk, he’d jacked his knee up good and hard and Kyle, being a good partner, had come over to take care of his dumb ass.

And now here they were.

“You’ve been thinking about it?” Guy asked.

“Not all the time or anything. Just. Sometimes.”

“Like when?”

“When do you think?” Kyle asked with a laugh. He ducked his head like he was embarrassed, and Guy realized what he meant.

“You been thinking about me when you’re trying to sleep?” Guy asked.

“You been thinking about me?” Kyle replied.

“Yeah. Some. I mean, when the pain meds and the head meds let me get myself going.”

Kyle looked at him, and Guy let him look. “Yeah?” Kyle asked.

“Yeah.”

Kyle stood up from the couch and walked the two steps to the other end. He leaned over Guy, and when Guy tried to lean his head back, Kyle stopped him. “Easy,” Kyle said. 

“I’m fine,” Guy replied. Kyle kissed him, and Guy kissed him back. It was soft and easy, like they’d done it more than once before and been sober the whole time. 

Kyle pulled away and sat next to Guy, their sides pressing together. “I can’t just jump into this,” Kyle said. “I’m still dealing with shit.”

“I can’t jump into anything,” Guy replied with a pointed look at his propped up knee. Kyle poked him in the shoulder, and Guy lifted his arm to the back of the couch. He grinned when Kyle rolled in towards him. “Let’s order a pizza or Thai or something. Watch a movie. We’ll have a regular night except for, you know, this,” Guy said as he curled his arm around Kyle’s shoulders. “If you decide it’s not your thing, I’m not going to throw a fit over it.”

“Not even a little one?” Kyle asked.

Guy huffed a laugh. “Maybe a little one,” he admitted. “But I won’t slug anyone.”

“Okay,” Kyle agreed. He leaned forward to get his cell off he coffee table. “How about Italian?”

“Spaghetti and meatballs sounds good,” Guy said.

“All right. Extra bread?”

“Yeah.”

“Take your fucking pain pill.”

Guy heaved a sigh but reached for the pills anyway, opening them one-handed while Kyle leaned against him and placed an order with the Italian place down the street. He put a pill in his mouth and took a drink of water and opened wide when Kyle looked at him, giving an exaggerated “Ahhhhh.”

“Mature.”

“Will you shut up about the fucking pills now?”

“For the next four to six hours, yes.” Kyle shifted so his back was pressing to Guy’s side and Guy’s arm was curled around his chest. “Good for you?”

“Yeah.”

“Wanna start a movie?”

“Sure.”

It’ll only be weeks later, when they’re sitting in the theater before the late movie, Kyle’s hand warm on his thigh as the lights go down, that Guy will think about how unromantic the entire start of this is, and it’ll make him smile because, well, sometimes it’s like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering this, for the time being, the final piece of this universe, as it ties up everything pretty well, I think. If more comes up, it's not because I'm planning for it, so I don't want anyone to be waiting around hoping.
> 
> Also, this was self-betaed, and I have no problem being told I misspelled something.


End file.
